Genie In The Bottle
by Be-ya
Summary: It was embarrassing she knew, but he was just irresistibly tempting. “I-I want you to kiss me,” she finally spoke.


**Genie in the Bottle**

**Summary:** It was embarrassing she knew, but he was just irresistibly tempting. "I-I want you to kiss me," she finally spoke.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

--

It was one of the most ridiculous things that Sakuno ever thought. Actually, she was beginning to believe that it wasn't her mere imagination that was working here. If it wasn't for the implausible idea that a certain _someone_ would be standing by the edge of her bed, wearing such… _outrageous _clothes she would have believed it.

Everything just seemed surreal.

Echizen Ryoma sure was there. Both of his hands were on his hips, his feet slightly parted to keep his balance on the bed, and as she thought earlier, he wore such weird clothes that went under the label of _extremely _shocking.

'_Polka dots shorts and…violet tie, what is he thinking?' _Sakuno thought to herself, her hand still on her gaped mouth as it had been earlier.

The funny thought was the fact that he wore the same serious expression like he normally did. She didn't know if she would laugh or cry but the picture just made her want to do both.

She was about to ask her boyfriend what on earth had gotten to him coming over her house two o'clock in the morning without so much of a knock and well, standing on her bed revealing so much skin, when he shrugged and finally talked.

"Just tell me your wish, Ryuuzaki," he said impatiently.

He used her surname. She frowned at the thought. Despite them being together for two years, he never changed the way he addressed her. But she guessed that it wasn't the point here.

"Ryuuzaki," he called her attention once again, realizing that she hadn't had the least clue of what was happening.

"Uhm…what do you mean by w-wish, Ryoma-kun?" was her nervous question as she stiffly moved herself to a sitting position.

But instead of answering her inquiry, the boy merely tilted his head to the left. Sakuno, whose head was still spinning from all her odd hallucinations (and because it was two in the morning damn it!), tried her best to follow the path where the eyes of the boy in front of her were currently pointing at.

"A… bottle?" she asked almost innocently.

A very big gold bottle, intricately designed by dust of glitters all over, precisely speaking.

"I'm your genie in the bottle," he explained, returning his gaze to her. "And I'm _not _your Ryoma-kun. We just look alike."

Sakuno suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. The nonchalant way he said it just screamed amusement. She just found it really interesting that he was denying his identity and was claiming to be some genie inside a humongous bottle.

"_Okay_," she said before she turned to a fit of giggles. "What should I call you then?" she asked, thinking that it would be better to keep her thoughts to herself.

"You have three wishes," he said exasperatingly, ignoring her previous query.

She stared amusingly at him. He was talking to her as if it had been the heaviest burden of his life. "Can you do magic?" she spoke, gauging how far his temper could go.

"No," he said curtly.

She actually expected that, "So what can I ask from you?"

"I'm asking _you_ what your wishes are," he replied with a berating tone.

It was her temper that snapped however. If this would be the way he would deal with her, he better not go through with it. Who gave him the idea anyway?

"Oh never mind," she finally replied dismissively and slipped her head frustratingly under the covers.

Surprisingly, the weight on her bed suddenly decreased as the other person hopped off it.

Sakuno's brows creased; she wanted some explanation. He should _not _dare escape and leave her confused with his earlier actions.

"Ryuuzaki," he called but she refused to face him.

He would talk while she pretended to be asleep.

With a sigh, the covers of her bed were suddenly lifted and the figure that was on the edge of her bed previously was now with her, his bare chest touching her back. Adding to Sakuno's astonishment, the genie suddenly encircled his left arm to her slender waist. The hairs on back of her neck were standing as she was so sure he was close enough for her to feel the warm of his breath.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered as her face flushed. "I'll tell this to Ryoma-kun!" she warned, all the while thinking how silly it was since _he _was Ryoma.

"I'm sorry about a while ago," he whispered gently to her ear, paying no heed to her protests as he adjusted her face so that she would be forced to look to his golden irises.

"Now tell me your wish," he demanded, his eyes never leaving hers.

Finding it a difficult task to think while staring back at his penetrating ones, she chose to divert her attention. Thus, she found herself staring at his lips.

"A-Anou…" it was embarrassing she knew, but he was just irresistibly tempting. "I-I want you to kiss me," she finally spoke.

He smirked as if he had been anticipating it all along. "Where?" he teased.

Sakuno bit her lip, thinking twice. If he turned out to be _not _Ryoma but a genie, then she would be technically unfaithful here.

"Cheeks," she said, just to be safe.

It was his turn to frown, "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Knowing that she wouldn't change her mind, he lowered himself to give her a peck. However, he simply couldn't stop himself once it started. Slowly, he trailed noiselessly from her face to the corners of her lips…then at last, capturing her lips.

Shocked, Sakuno gasped when his hungry lips met hers, her eyes stared on the ceiling as he continuously did his assaults on her. She wasn't even aware that he already slipped his tongue to taste her.

It felt…oddly real for a dream, Sakuno concluded. Dazzled, she noted too how good kisser her genie was.

Just when she finally decided to close her eyes and kiss her genie back, he suddenly stopped.

"So," he smirked as he recognized the disappointment in her eyes. "What's your second wish?"

"H-Huh?" she asked, a little unfocused.

"Your second wish?"

"Uhm…" she trailed as she thought what else could be there. "Kiss me again," oh well, she wasn't just creative.

Her genie raised a brow, "Enjoyed it?"

There was no point in lying, "Y-Yes," she admitted though mortifyingly.

"I assume it will be the same with the third?"

"Will you stay if that's my third wish?" she sounded desperate, much to her dismay.

To her confusion, he laughed, "Your boyfriend will not want that, will he?"

Wasn't he her boyfriend?

She sighed, "Just kiss me then."

She just couldn't understand his train of thoughts sometimes.

**0.0**

The next morning, she found herself lying on her bed… _alone_. Where Ryoma was, she had no idea. But her last image of him was being with her, cuddling her until she was asleep.

Before that, she curiously asked him the reason why he was there, mentioning that it was two in the morning and why he suddenly had the urge to wear such revealing attire. Ryoma, however, decided to give her a disappointing answer saying that since it was her birthday, her luck sent him to her.

Not comprehending what that even meant she settled to give him a helpless look and sigh.

Then he suddenly spoke, _"Since it's your birthday today, I'll allow you to have your fourth wish. Make sure to use it wisely."_

Sakuno smiled as she remembered what he said. He thought that it wasn't wise of her to ask for a kiss. Truthfully, she thought otherwise and was even tempted to ask for it again. But then, she went against it assuming that it wasn't what he was expecting her to ask.

"_If you can't stay here, will you come again next year?" _

Sakuno heaved a sigh; she would have to wait yet another year to experience it again. But then, it didn't really matter, she would have him all to herself as her 'Ryoma-kun' throughout the whole year after all.

"Sakuno!" she almost jumped at the sound of her grandmother's voice downstairs. "Ryoma's already here," she informed.

"Yes, I'm coming!" she hollered back as she rushed down the staircase.

And there he was, her genie in the bottle, completely dressed but still with the same serious yet adorable expression that he had before and last night.

"Happy birthday," he greeted as soon as she reached him, his hand oddly having a box of present.

And here she thought she already had her present last night.

"Happy birthday, Sakuno," Ryuuzaki-sensei said as she approached her and gave her a hug.

Sakuno's questioning eyes never left Ryoma's indifferent ones, though. It was as if he hadn't had any idea of what she was trying to ask.

"So," her grandmother spoke when she let go off Sakuno, "I'll be preparing the food while you entertain him," she pointed towards Ryoma.

"The other visitors already informed me that they'll be here in no time. Might as well get something ready to feed their hungry stomachs," was her last comment before she finally proceeded inside the kitchen.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked when Ryoma handed her his gift.

The seemingly oblivious man cocked a brow as an answer.

"You're not the genie?" her eyes looked at him incredulously.

"Genie?" he replied, puzzled.

She _had_ been unfaithful, the only thought that occurred to her.

"No-Nothing!" she exclaimed in guilt.

**0.0**

He watched her in amusement.

He had to get back to her at least.

It wasn't _that _easy to sneak into her room and pretend to be her genie who wore polka dots shorts and violet tie after all.

Well, she would know later when she opened his gift—the smaller version of the golden bottle intricately designed by dust of glitters all over with a note inside that said…

_Just rub this next year and I'll be there._

~End

--

**Date published: January 13, 2010 **(Advance happy birthday, Ryuuzaki Sakuno!)

**A/N: **This was supposed to be posted tomorrow, but since I already had this since the first of January, I decided to post it earlier. XD Gaah, I was excited.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading this fic. I attempted to make it humorous though I was more than certain that I failed *shot*. My apologies. And by the way, if you have the time please be kind and tell me what you think by pushing the button down there and reviewing. There. I hope you enjoyed reading.

**Thanks to: **Kemi-chan for the beta.


End file.
